Along with the recent boom in third-generation mobile communication, mobile terminals for video calls have been widely spread. The third-generation mobile communications technology may not only perform video calls, but also transmit a large amount of multimedia at high speed and easily support an automatic global roaming service. Hence, this communication technology is expected to be widely used as the next-generation mobile communication.
Many standards proposed for mobile broadcast services based on mobile terminals include Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H), Digital Video Broadcasting-Convergence of Broadcast and Mobile Services (DVB-CBMS), and Open Mobile Alliance Mobile Broadcast Services Enabler Suite (OMA-BCAST), and the mobile broadcast services based on these standards are now available. In some countries including South Korea, DMB broadcast service over mobile terminals has now been commonplace, and many new services based on broadcasting-communication convergence have been proposed in succession.
As to the current situation regarding mobile broadcast services, since a mobile broadcast service is performed with a different standard in every area and every broadcast service provider supports a different mobile broadcast standard, terminals supporting mobile broadcast also support only predetermined standards.
Therefore, if a user, or a broadcast/communication subscriber, leaves a particular area with his/her mobile terminal, the user may enjoy only the limited broadcast services and may not receive a roaming service for mobile broadcast.